FinalFantasy7: Last Order
by Lord Noctis
Summary: On a seemingly routine mission to Nibelheim, something goes horribly wrong. Sephiroth find's his sanity slipping and it seems that the whole world may fall apart when he gives in under the pressure....
1. Chapter 1

**FINAL FANTASYVII**

**LAST ORDER**

Chapter One

The Beginning

"Sir estimated time to arrival at mission target five hours Sir" said the MP (Military Police) who had been assigned to driving the truck. Thunder boomed outside in coordination with the flash of lightning

zig-zagging its way across the evening sky in beutiful displays of light. "Good" came the reply. The man who issued the reply was 6.2 and dressed in a black leather coat over black leather pants.

White shoulder gaurds protected the point wear the arm met the torso. Black leather gloves covered his hands. Cascades of silver hiar hung down his back and over his shoulders.

This man was Genral Sephiroth of SOLDIER, Shinra's elite warriors.

At his side sheathed comfortably was the legendary Masamune, a 7 1/2 foot katana. It was weapon that only he had the skill to handle. Queitly he moved to the back of the truck and sat down on a ammo crate.

"How much longer are we gonna be stuck in here" whined 1st class SOLDIER Zack. Zack had black spiky hair that oddly resembled a hedgehog. He was dressed in the standard

SOLDIER uniform which consisted of combat boots, dark blue pants, dark blue shirt, leather combat gloves and a steel shoulder gaurd. Sheathed at his back was a massive sword called the Buster Sword.

It was nearly as long and wide as he was and it resembled a butcher knife in shape. Sephiroth looked at him coldly and anounced "Five hours" in a deadpan voice. The MP next to Zack groaned in displeasure.

The MP in question was,nt wearing his helmet so one could easily see his spiky blond hair and shocking blue eyes. His name was Cloud Strife and he was sisteen.

Sephiroths eyes shot to him like lightning. "Do you have a problem with that Strife?" Asked Sephiroth. "Sorry sir its just that i have motion sickness." With a shake of his head Sephiroth stated

"Its a miracle that you managed to get into the military. "Ah give the poor kid a break he can,t help it" said Zack with a small amused smile. Sephiroth shook his head again but said nothing.

"So care to give all of us who werent lucky enough to go to the meeting a breifing?" Asked Zack still smiling. Sephiroth regarded him with cat-like eyes that seemed almost to glow.

"One of shinras Mako reactors has been malfuctioning over the past two months.This has caused many

feirce monsters to evolve. We are to go to this reactor find the problem and fix it." Zack nodded his head while Cloud struggled to keep his lunch down.

"Where at?" asked Zack casually. "A small villiage called Nibelheim" Sephiroth replied in a drawl.

Cloud jerked his head up an excited look coming over his face as he said "Nibelheim? Thats my hometown." Sephirtoh made no reply opting instead to lean back slightly into a relaxed position.

"Cool. Their any hot girls there?" That was from Zack. Cloud blushed as he said "Zaack." "I,ll bet you have a girfreind huh Cloud?" Zack said. Cloud replied with a glare and a feirce final "**NO!!**"

Sephiroth chuckled slightly much to Clouds irratation. Suddenly and without warning the truck jerked voiolently throwing its occupants about. The windsheild shattered in a spray of glass

even as the cabin was smashed out of shape. "What was that?!!" asked Zack in alarm.

The trembling driver managed to get out "S s-something just s-s-mash-shed our t-t-truck." After that he fell unconcious. Sephiroth stood slowly and calmly said "That would be our monster."

"Wait here" said Zack motioning towards Cloud. Sephiroth stepped out of the truck and into the rain. Zack drew his weapon and followed. Standing twenty feet tall in the middle of the path

was a dragon. Neither SOLDIER seemed worried. Sephiroth walked towards the dragon taking note of its large bulky muscles. Zack noticed as well and thought said "Those muscles,ll slow him down."

Sephiroth drew out his sword and lifted it into a ready position. The dragon roared. Sephiroth charged with blinding speed his sword disapearing in a blur that carried it through the base of the dragons left wing

severing it. A howl of pain erupted out of the dragons mouth. In a rage now it raised its foot and stomped it down for Sephiroth but the mighty warrior spun to the side cutting off the dragons other wing

with a precise arc. The dragon turned its ugly head on Sephiroth and spat a stream of fire. Sephiroth cut into the middle of the fire parting it and rendering the attack useless.

Not realising the futlity of its effort the dragon continued to spew flames outwards. Zack seeing an opening charged underneath the dragon and swung his blade into the beasts soft underbelly slicing it open.

The dragon rose onto its hind legs launching fire blindly in an effort to end the battle. A cold victorious smirk came over Sephiroths face as he surged forwards. The time for play was over.

He cut the dragon in half with one slash of his sword. Zack looked mildly suprised buy the ease with which Sephiroth had killed the beast. It was nothing short of breath-taking. Sephiroth sheathed his blade

and went to examine the damaged truck. "How bad is it?' asked Zack. "It,ll still run" Sephiroth replied. Then he wordlessly went back inside the truck. With a sigh Zack realized that he was going to have

to wake up the driver. "Oh joy" he muttered sarcasticaly. He circled the truck to the drivers door and opened it. After doing that he quickly discovered that the driver was fine. "Probably just

fainted" Zack muterd to himself. Gently he shook the mans shoulder. No response came. With a sigh Zack moved the driver to the passenger side and took the drivers position.

"Looks like i get to drive" Zack said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**FINAL FANTASYVII**

**LAST ORDER**

Chapter Two

Homecoming

The town of Nibelheim was a small settlement dwarfed by large jagged mountains. Tempratures averaged at forty degrees farenheit. The town itself only had 185 people living in it, most of them being retired people.

The front gate was a somewhat wide path that led directly into the towns center which contained a well.

But for Cloud Strife it was a hometown and the home of his mother. A light breeze picked up as Sephiroth Zack Cloud and the MP passed reached the front gate.

Sephiroth paused causing the rest of the party to follow. Sephiroth tilted his head slightly towards Cloud and asked "So whats it like?" "What do you mean?" Cloud asked slightly

confused.

"This is your first time back to your hometown in awhile right? So whats it like?" Now Cloud was even more confused. "I wouldnt know because i dont have a hometown." Sephiroth continued.

Cloud looked breifly suprised, though Zack seemed to have been expecting it.

"What about your parents?" Cloud returned. Sephiroth turned to face Cloud completely now. A moment of silence passed. Then "My mother's name was Jenova. She died giving birth to me.

And my father..." Sephiroth stopped mid-sentence as if catching himself doing something wrong. Then he laughed a laugh that held no humour.

Wrather it held, a longing for something out of reach. Something forever lost to the past. After a time Sephiroth stopped and shook his head sadly before saying "What does it matter?"

Zack seemed about to say something but Sephiroth turned and walked into the villiage. Cloud was suprised to see that no one was out and about. "Must all be afraid of the monsters." Cloud said.

"Or maybe their afraid of us." Zack replied. Cloud gave Zack a confused look. With a sigh Zack realized he would have to explain.

"Shinra promised these people that the reactor would make life easier. Instead it caused air polution and mutations in local wildlife resulting in savage monsters. Add to that that we chose to invade the country

of Wutai instead of find out what went wrong here and you can see why they might see us with mistrust." Explained Zack. Cloud looked down and put on his helmet.

Upon seeing Zacks confused look Cloud said "I dont want anyone to know im here. Not yet." Zack shrugged and walked on. "We'll only need one lookout tonight." Sephiroth said casting a glance

at the MP next to Cloud. "Zack, you are to arrange for some rooms at the hotel." "Okey-dokey artichokey." Zack replied cheerfuly.

Sephiroth sighed before saying "I'll go meet with the mayor." He started to walk off stopped and cast a breif glance at Cloud before saying "You are allowd to visit freinds and family."

Having said what needed saying Sephiroth departed. "I guess your gonna go visit a girl now huh?" Zack teased poking Cloud in the shoulder. Coud sighed and headed for his mothers house.

While walking he glanced discreetly about the houses and shops. Nothing seemed to have changed in his absence. He was almost to his destination when his eyes were drawn to the old mansion at the edge of town.

Shinra had made it thirty years ago for research which had eventually gone wrong. It had been abondoned only a year after it was built. Cloud felt a sudden chill travel down his spine as he stared

upon the old building. For some reason just looking at the building gave him the creeps.

Confused and thoroughly freaked out he tore his gaze away and continued for his mothers house. It took two minutes to get there during which Cloud forced down the eery feeling that had developed in the

pit of his stomach.

It was a small single story house with only four rooms and a dull paint job. But whenever Cloud looked at it he felt pride at knowing his father had been the one to build this house from the ground up.

However Cloud had never known his father as he had died in a hiking incedent when Cloud was very young.

Cloud cautiously removed his helmet and knocked shyly on the door praying to all gods he could think of that his mother still lived hear. The door opened to reveal a 5.8 tall woman in her early fortys with

bright blond hair.

She blinked breifly before asking "Cloud?"

"Hey mom." was the reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**FINAL FANTASYVII**

**LAST ORDER**

Chapter Three

Motherly concern

After Arayna (Clouds mother) had finished hugging Cloud she rushed to the stove which rested in the living room to make lunch. "So you flunked the SOLDIER exam huh?" Arayna asked.

Cloud nodded breifly. Arayna looked at him and said "Don't take it to hard. lots of people flunk."

"Yeah." Cloud agreed. Cloud took a moment to observe the inside of the house. Old finger paintings of his hung on the walls of the living room which still doubled as a kitchen.

That room branched at the left into his mothers room. To the right rested a small bathroom and his old bedroom. Pretty much the same way he left it.

"So what do they have you doing if you're not a SOLDIER?" Arayna asked. "I got lucky, one of my freinds happens to be Sephiroths self declared partner, and he managed to get

me assigned to Sephiroth's perssonal squad." Cloud said, with a small bit of pride. Arayna nodded as she said "You've grown so much, i bet the girls never leave you alone."

Cloud slowly laid back on his old bead as he replied with "Not really." "You should get a girlfreind, a nice tough girl who could take care of you." Arayna said thoughtfully.

"Not interested." Came the predictable response. Arayna sighed as she said "I'd just feel so much better if you settled down somewhere."

Cloud nodded in understanding. He knew his mother had never approved of his being in the military. He did'nt blame her for that, two years of service had shown him just how dangerous

life could be.

But he also knew that he could'nt just walk away from it all, for once he felt like he was doing something important and meaningful. "Maybe, someday." Cloud finally said.

Arayna smiled at him. "Do i have your word on that?" She asked. Cloud nodded yes. "Just remember that whatever path you chose for yourself, i'll always be your mother."

Arayna said.

A knock came at the door just then. "I'll get it." Arayna said moving to the door. She opened it to reveal Zack standing there. "Hello are you Cloud's mother?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you looking for him?"

"Yeah, i'm Zack by the way." "Nice to meet you Zack. You must be the freind Cloud was telling me about." Cloud's head turned towards his mother with a horrified look

on his face. Zack spotted him. "A freind eh? Oh Cloud, i did'nt know you cared so much." Zack said teasingly. "Zaaaaack." Cloud said in annoyance.

With that Zack burst into a fit of giggles, and much to Cloud annoyance his mother laughed a bit to.

After Zack stopped laughing he said "Sorry to break the reunion up, but Sephiroth has ordered all those taking part in tommorows operation should report to the inn and get some sleep,

it's starting to get late.

Cloud sighed as he said "Bye, mom." Arayna chuckled a bit as she said "Visit again before you leave will you?" "Sure." Cloud replied. Then he and Zack walked for the inn.

"Well, i'd say you've got a nice little hometown here. Wish mine was more like this." Zack spoke. "What's wrong with you'res." Cloud asked replacing his helmet.

"It's a boring place about a hundred miles from here, called Gongagga. It's small sparcely populated and way to hot, in addition the place smells like old mako."

Cloud nodded as they reached their destination. Sephiroth was waiting right upstairs outside the bedroom. "Zack, make sure you're well rested. We have a hard day's work

tommorow. You should get some sleep as well, Cloud."

Having said his bit Sephiroth departed to the corner to sleep, he never slept in bed claiming that that's where an assassin would strike first. As Cloud went to bed he got the

feeling that something horrible was going to happen, soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**FINAL FANTASYVII**

**LAST ORDER**

Chapter Four

Mountain Trek

Sephiroth sat in a chair down the hall from the bedroom for the same reason he refused to sleep in a bed. As usual he had resigned himself to dealing with any would be

assassins, he did'nt sleep well. In truth he had'nt slept since his childhood, yet according to the opinions of three well respected doctors, he did not have

insomnia.

Despite the fact he had'nt slept a wink since 11, he never felt tired, just a distinct buzzing in the back of his skull. Sometimes if he listened close enough, he could hear a

voice whispering away, yet he could never make out any of the words.

Zack was the only person he had ever told of this condition, of course the young SOLDIER had just told him that he should'nt worry about it. As far as Zack was concerned

it was just excess stress venting itself. But it was different tonight. He was closer than ever to making out what the voice was saying, so infuriatingly close. But not close enough.

This was how he spent his nights, trying to tell what the voice was saying. Then, even as he sat there in the dark hallway, his skin began to tingle, almost as if it was crawling.

The voice faded, replaced by a scream of complete and utter rage. The buzz also gained strength, and he was suprised when a drop of sweat

fell from his face. He raised a hand to his head as the voice joined the noise which continued to build and build in his skull until it was agony just sitting there.

Both hands shot to his head as he grit his teeth against the pain, and just when he thought his head might explode, it stopped. He blinked unsure of how to take this.

He listened for even the faintest noise, silence prevailed, even the familliar buzzing and voice were gone. In their place was a longing

that he could'nt describe, a pull almost. He walked calmly to the window and stared out at the tall jagged, and desolate mountains. They called to him.

-------------------------------------------

Cloud groaned as sunlight poured into his eyes. He had never been a morning person, in fact when he was younger he sometimes did'nt even wake up

until lunch, at which point he'd eat lunch and breakfast.

He sleepily sat up and looked around, and gasped as he realized the room was devoid of life, other than himself. That could only mean one thing,

he was late. "SHIT!!!!" He said quite loudly. He quickly pulled his helmet on and grabbed his rifle and sword, standard MP gear.

He dashed down the stairs and shot out the door so fast the road runner would have been hard pressed to keep up. Cloud was greatly releived

to see Zack, Sephiroth, and the other MP still waiting for him. "Sorry i'm late." He said said walking up. "We are not waiting for you, but the guide."

Sephiroth informed him cooly.

"Do'nt worry, hes just kidding." Zack said. Sephiroth scoffed, but did not react otherwise.

"Ah here comes the guide now..." Sephiroth observed a a girl who looked to be in her late teens came forward. She was dressed in a outfit that most would

declare a mix between hippy, and seductress. Zack whistled queitly to himself.

"Hi, my names Tifa and i'll be your guide today." She said tipping her cowboy hat at them. Cloud damn near had a heart attack, Zack seeing his discomfort said

"Uhm, Sephiroth are you sure she's a good guide?" Despite Zack's sincerest effort to be quiet Tifa overheard him and said "I'm the only guide, and i know

these mountains like the back of my hand." "I beleive you just got your anwser." Sephiroth said casting Zack an amused glance.

"Now if you're ready i think we should move out." Sephiroth said turning his focus back to Tifa.

As the group prepared to head into the mountains one of the viliagers came forward and asked "Mister Sephiroth, would you mind if i took a picture?" He held his camera up

for all to see. Sephiroth was about to say no when Zack Cloud and the MP all lined up. Tifa stepped into the frame as well, and Sephiroth grumbling all the way

stepped forth. The picture was taken in a flash and the viliager hapilly declared "I'll give you each a copy when these develop."

Sephiroth turned grumpily, and set off for the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

**FINAL FANTASYVII**

**LAST ORDER**

Chapter Five

Mako Fountain

Cloud had almost forgotten how ugly these mountains were. They had once been buetifull, until Shinra had built its mako reactor there. After that the trees died,

the plants died. Local wildlife had mutated into monsters, though in the last couple of months the monsters had become more ferocious than before.

Now the mountain was bare cold rock, yet Cloud could detect an almost malovelent presence. The longer they walked, the stronger it felt.

"_I'm just being silly, the only things up here are mindless monsters...i hope." _Cloud thought.

After maybe an hour they came to a bridge, Cloud shuddered when he saw it. The last time he had come to this bridge he and Tifa had nearly fallen to death.

To make things worse he had been blamed for it when he had in fact only been following Tifa to make sure she did'nt get hurt.

But the way Tifas father saw it, he had lead her there in his stupidity, and nearly gotten them both killed.

"That bridge looks a little unstable...hehe." Zack said before audibly gulping. For a 1st class SOLDIER he could sure be wimpy at times.

"Do'nt worry, i've crossed that old thing dozens of times." Tifa said. "So its an old unstable looking bridge...with some missing planks...lovely."

Zack said the last bit sarcasticaly while eyeing the bridge suspiciously.

"Let's just cross." Sephiroth said impatiently. Everyone marched out onto the bridge and began to move across. However the bridge even

back in its prime, had not been meant for five people. The ropes began to snap causing the bridge to turn sideways. Sephiroth reached back snagging

a rope, Cloud followed his example and watched fearfully as the MP fell screaming from the bridge.

Tifa fell as well, but before Cloud could even start to move Zack caught her by the wrist, effectively saving her life.

After making sure he had a firm grip, Zack turned to Sephiroth and said "Lets just cross you said, real great idea ohhh smart one!!"

Sephiroth sighed, but before he could reply the bridge snapped in half sending them all careening towards the bottom.

-------------------------------

Cloud awoke some minutes later to find everyone else was already up, except for the other MP who was missing. "I demand a pay raise!" Zack was

informing Sephiroth. Sephiroth ignored the younger SOLDIER and instead turned to Tifa. "Can we get to where we were?" He asked cooly.

Tifa looked thoutfull for a moment before replying "This mountain is like an ant hill on the inside, and there are plenty of cave openings. Yeah,

it'll take longer but yeah." Sephiroth nodded as he turned and said "I saw a cavern on the way down, over there a ways, lets go."

The group began to move when Tifa spoke up "We seem to be a person short."

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at her and said "It may sound cold, but we do'nt have time to search for him. We will move on."

Cloud queitly followed the group and contemplated telling Tifa who he was. However his shame for not being the hero

he had promised her he would become restrained him, and he maintained his silence.

They quickly found the cave Sephiroth had spoken of. On the inside the cave looked very different than the outside. The walls glowed

with a green light, a very soft glow that even Sephiroth with his scientifacly advanced eyesight could barely detect.

"What's this?" Asked Zack looking around. "A mysteriously colored cave." Tifa said stating the obvious.

Suddenly a loud inhuman shreik came to their ears. Before anyone could even start to blink Sephiroth had drawn Masamune and turned too face

the direction the shreik had come from. Zack also drew his weapon, though much slower than Sephiroth.

Cloud raised his rifle, and had to struggle not to ask Zack what that had been. Then several purple creatures with green whip like arms shot down the cavern at them.

The Masamune flicked out tearing the first one in half, and decapitating the second attacker. Zack raised his sword over his shoulder and brought down

upon one of the little devils, chopping it right down the middle.

Cloud took aim and opened fire pelting one of the things with several burts of gunfire. Within seconds all the creatures were dead. Sephiroth calmly glanced around for further

threats. Finding none he sheathed his sword. Zack did the same but Cloud decided to keep his weapon out.

They silently resumed their journey walking through the caves for about an hour in what they hoped was the right direction. Sephiroth seemed to think they were goin the right way.

In fact Zack had never seen him walk so briskly before. However he chose not to comment, Sephiroth was'nt liable to anwser anyway.

After a time they reahced a large cavern with a glowing protrusion in the center. As they approached Tifa asked "Woah' i've never seen anything like this.

"A mako fountain, a miracle of nature. Not many of these exist anymore." Sephiroth stated with something akin to awe. "A mako fountain?" Tifa questioned.

"Mako that has found it's way to the surface, in time it will morph into materia." Sephiroth explained. "Hey Sephiroth, how does materia let us use magic?"

Zack asked giving a goofy smile.

"You were in SOLDIER and you did'nt even know that?" Sephiroth asked in disbeleif. Zack simply shrugged as his grin got bigger. With as sigh

Sephiroth said "Materia contain the knowledge of the Ancients, also known as the Cetra. The Cetra had the ability to speak with the

planet, chanelling it's power for their own use. The materia acts as a conduit between us and the planet, allowing us to use magic."

Sephiroth explained.

"Magic, a mysterious power." Zack commented wonderously.

Sephiroth began laughing as if Zack had told a funny joke. "Whats so funny?!" Zack demanded. "A man once told me that you should never

use such an unscientific term as mysterious, he said it should'nt even be called magic. He was quite upset about it as i recall."

"Who was this person?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth got look of disguist on his face as he said "Hojo of the Shinras science department and replacement to professor Gast."

Sephiroth said. Then without another word he turned and continued walking.


	6. Chapter 6

**FINAL FANTASYVII**

**LAST ORDER**

Chapter Six

Dark Secrets

They finally reached the reactor at mid-noon. "Phew we made it. We certainly took the long way though!" Tifa said wiping a trickle of sweat from her brow.

Sephiroth looked at the reactor with confusion evident on his face. Zack noticed first and asked "Hey, Sephiroth you okay?"

Sephiroth turned abruptly towards him and said "Fine, Zack come with me." Tifa frowned before saying "Hey, i wanna come too." "I can't allow that. This place is full of industrial

secrets." Sephiroth said without turning. "I'm the one who brought you here, can't i just peek?" Tifa asked.

"Stay with the girl." Sephiroth ordered giving Cloud a stern look. Cloud moved to block the entrance as Zack and Sephiroth went inside. Tifa tried to follow but

Cloud held up his hand and shook his head. Tifa stomped childishly before saying "You'd better be real nice to me then."

----------------------------------------------

The inside of the reactor was a simple square room. Directly passes the door was a small walkway with a chain that could be used as a ladder to get to the main floor.

Sephiroth carried himself purposely to the chain befor climbing down to the main level. From there he marched through the door into an even larger room,

Zack following closely.

The nest room was not what Zack had expected. The room had a soft red light as the only illumination, yet it managed to expose the whole room.

On either side of the room were three rows of large oval like pods, three pods to a row spaced abou three feet apart.

In the middle of the room was a metal staircase leading up to a door with the word **JENOVA **written above it. Sephiroth stood before this door, studying it intensely.

Zack walked up as well. Sephiroth tried to open the door, but it remained firmly shut.

"The lock won't open..." Zack noted.

Sephiroth silently turned and walked back down to the fist row of pods. The first one on the right seemed to catch his eye. "That valve is loose, Zack seal it down.

Though, i wonder why it failed..."

While Sephiroth moved to his left Zack quickly located the valve, and tightened it. "Well, mission acomplished." Zack declared. He looked over to see Sephiroth

was looking through a viewhole on one of the pods. After a moment he stepped away from it and said, "I see, but even this won't put you on the same level as Gast..."

Sephiroth spoke very queitly, so quietly that Zack barely heard him.

"What is it?" He asked. Sephiroth turned to him and said "When you condense mako enrgy what happens?" Zack puzzled over this a second a little unsure of why Sephiroth

had decided to quiz him now.

"Uhm...Oh, it becomes mako, right?" Zack finally said. Sephiroth stepped away from the pod as he said "Normally thats right, but Hojo added something else take a look."

Zack tooka forward step before asking "What does Hojo have to do with it?" Sephiroth did'nt reply, instead he gestured for Zack to look into the pod.

Sighin, still not understanding Zack stood on his tip-toes and looked into the pod. Inside was a snarling face that could have been human, if not for the fact

that several horns were protruding from it's head. It's skin was of the wrong texture and color as well. Zack gasped and fell backwards landing on his butt.

"Wha...what is that thing?" Zack asked pulling himself to his feet. "Normal members of SOLDIER are exposed to a limited amount of mako, you're different from

everyone else but still human. These people were exposed to a much higher dose, thus they mutated into the creature before you." Sephiroth explained.

Zack knew Hojo as a person, and he would'nt put something like this past him.

"You said normal SOLDIERS, are you saying you're different?" The second he said it he regretted it. Sephiroth's composed features seemed to melt away as he raised his

hands to his head. "N...NO. Was i...was i made like this!?" Suddenly Sephiroths hand flew to the Masamune and jerked it away from his side

before swinging it into the nearest pod hard enough to leave a dent. Zack jumped backwards barely avoiding the Masamune as Sephiroth swung it around his head

battering the pods relentlessly. "Stop!" Zack said holding out a hand. Sephiroth stumbled backwards away from the pods. He turned towards Zack and said "Ever

since i was young i've felt like i was different from the others. Special in some way...but not like this." Sephiroth marched from the room and all the way back

to town.


	7. Chapter 7

**FINAL FANTASYVII**

**LAST ORDER**

Chapter Seven

Growing Despair

The next day found Sephiroth missing. Zack and Cloud had both began searching for him, but over the next two hours they searched every building except

the mansion. Zack walked towards it, though he could'nt imagine why Sephiroth would go to the mansion of all places. Especially after yesterday.

Either way it was the only place he had not searched yet. One step inside and his nose was filled with the stench of something rotting.

_"Probably this building."_ Zack thought disguistedly.

He quickly searched the bottom floor though it quickly became clear Sephiroth was'nt there. Zack moved back to the lobby and eyed the old rotting staircase.

"Does'nt look very sturdy..." Zack muttered to himself. He carefully moved up the stairs, testing each step before putting his full weight on it.

He turned right once he reached the top and moved into an old smelly bedroom. Cloud was already there sitting in a chair with a rather stumped look

on his face.

"I sweae i saw Sephiroth come into this room, but when i came in it was empty. I do'nt think he could have got out without my seeing him." Cloud

reported.

"Must be a trap door then." Zack speculated. He quickly searched the room and wasted no time in finding a hidden door in the large chimney that

went up through this room. "Wait here." Zack ordered as he stepped through.

He found himself on an old wooden spiral staricase, that much to Zack's displeasure had no rail. Carefully he made his way down into a hall of roughly

carved stone. He made his way along there to a door at the end of the hall, which he opened and stepped through.

Inside was a small library type office. A room with a desk that opened into a hallway made of two bookshelves crammed with large books.

Zack walked forward to find Sephiroth reading one of the books aloud.

"A living organizim was discovered in a 2000 year old cave. The creature was discovered to be an Ancient, Professor Gast named the Ancient Jenova..."

Sephiroth looked up from the book and whispered to himself "Jenova...my mothers name. Are they the same...why did'nt you tell me Gast? Why did you

die?" Zack had never seen his superior so depressed before. He was taking this new revelation hard.

"...Sephiroth..." Zack said quietly, but was unable to think of anthing else to say. Sephiroth turned dead looking eys upon Zack as he said "Leave me in peace Zack..."

Zack tried to think of something, anything to say, but he drew a blank.

So he did as Sephiroth had requested. Sephiroth watched him go, then raised his book again.

------------------------------------

Over the next few days Sephiroth did'nt leave the library once, instead he read through one book after another as if he was posessed.

Zack checked up on him every day, but everytime Sephiroth brushed him off. Nearly a week had passed and Zack was once again walking

down that staircase.

He doubted that Sephiroth would be anymore open to conversation than he had been yesterday, or the day before that, and the one before that too.

He calmly entered the library expecting to be brushed off again. Instead he heard a low threatening chuckle coming from down the hall.

It chilled Zack's bones to hear such a chuckle, he had heard it before. It was a chuckle of insanity, though some would merely describe it as evil.

Zack walked down the hall into the small office, he was somewhat amazed at the number of books piled around. Sephiroth sat in the chair behind the desk

observing his hands with keen interest.

"Who's there!?" Sephiroth said as his head snapped up to face Zack. Upon seeing him Sephiroth scoffed before muttering "Traitor." Zack

was quickly becoming convinced that Sephiroth was not entirely mentally stable at the moment. "What do you mean, traitor?" Zack asked.

"Foolish traitor...have'nt you figured it out yet. My mothers name is Jenova, thirty years ago a Cetra was found by Gast, he named it Jenova.

Shinra wanted to use this oppotunity to make a warrior with the power of the Cetra, a warrior who would not need materia." As Sephiroth

said this last bit Zack noticed that the materia that Sephiroth normally used was strewn across the floor, shattered into tiny fragments.

Zack feigned ignorance and asked "What does that have to do with you?"

Sephiroth stood and and pointed his hand at the desk. A look of intense concentration crossed his face, before a crackling ball of red light burst from his

hand smashing the desk in half sending fragments of shattered wood flying everywhere.

"My mother Jenova, the Jenova project. Coincidence...i think not. They wanted to make a warrior who had the power of the Ancients. I'm the one that was produced."

"Produced?!" Zack asked in shock.

Sephiroth nodded as he stepped past Zack into the hall. "Wait, how does that make me a traitor?" Zack asked turning to face him.

"The Cetra journeyed from planet to planet in a search for the promised land, a land of untold happiness. But there were those who grew

tired of the journey and opted to lead a simpler life, those are your ancestors. Then 2000 years ago a calamity destroyed most of the

Cetra. The rest slowly died out over time. All the while your ancestors thrived and took from the planet what they wanted without giving one whit in return!

That is why you are a traitor." Sephiroth finished.

Zack was about to speak when Sephiroth snarled "Out of my way i'm going to see my mother." Sephiroth declared using a surge of mental power to throw Zack into one of the bookshelves

causing it to fall ontop of him.

Then with a look of hate Sephiroth stomped out of the library.


	8. Chapter 8

**FINAL FANTASYVII**

**LAST ORDER**

Chapter Eight

Burning Villiage

Zack slowly pulled himself out from under the bookshelf groaning as his back popped loudly. "Well i think it's safe to say that Sephi's in a bad mood...is something burning?

OH SHIT!!!" Zack cussed realizing the smell of smoke could mean only one thing.

He rushed down the hall and up the stairs, he burst out of the hidden door and felt his heart sink when he saw the intense orange glow coming through the window.

He dashed down to the lobby and burst out the door to find the villiage of Nibelheim ablaze.

He ran forward into the town square looking around, not quite able to beleive what was happening. He stumbled over something and looked down to find a mans corpse,

with a slash wound across his chest.

"...My god..." Zack said as the full horror of the situation sank in. "Hey you, are you still sane?!?!" Came a shout from across the square. He turned to find a man named

Zangan there. He had spoken breifly with this man when he'd been arranging for a place to sleep.

"As if anyone could stay sane at a time like this!" Zack replied walking over. He felt another stab of horror as he spotted Cloud lying against some rubble.

Zangan followed his stare and said "I've already checked him, he's fine." Zack nodded before asking "Where did Sephiroth go?"

"Just follow the corpses." Zangan said dragging a wounded women out of the way of the flames. "Sephiroth...this is too horrible..." Zack said still not entirely

convinced he was'nt dreaming.

Then he heard a loud scream in the direction of the mountain path. He whirled just in time to see Sephiroth slash an innocent man across the throat.

"SEPHIROTH!!!!!" Zack shouted in anger, finally accepting that this was reality.

Sephiroth turned to face Zack with a cruel smirk, before he turned and walked into a wall of flames. The fire roared around him and leapt at him striking his whole body,

yet id did not hurt him in the least. Zack could only watch in disbeleif as Sephiroth's figure vanished among the flames.

"What the hell happened to you?" Zack asked out loud. The heat of the flames was intense, the sweat poured off of Zack dripping to the ground.

"Hey you!!" Zack whirled to see Zangan standing there having dragged another survivor from the flames. "Search that house over there i'll take this one!!"

Zangan yelled before dashing into said house.

Zack also rushed into the house Zangan had told him to search, a house that belonged to Cloud mother. Zack rushed inside carefully avoiding the

flames.

He looked over to find Cloud's mother dead, having choked to death on the fumes. Zack shook his head at the senselessness of it all.

"I cannot, willnot forgive this, Sephiroth is as good as dead!" He declared feircely. He rushed from the house and turned to the mountains.

He moved to pursue Sephiroth.

-------------------------------

Tifa had already pursued Sephiroth to the reactor, she could'nt imagine why he would go there, then again she could'nt imagine why he'd burn her hometown either.

Really she did'nt care, for inside the reactor she found something horrid. She found her father's corpse, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Papa? please get up!!" Tifa said moving to her fathers side. He did not respond, he was long gone. Tifa looked down despairingly, before bursting into tears.

For several long minutes she cried. Then "Sephiroth did this to you did'nt he? Sephiroth...Shinra...SOLDIER...mako reactor...I HATE THEM ALL!!!!!!!"

She shouted in a rage.

She looked down spotting Sephiroth's blade next to her father, she grabbed it and rushed into the pod chamber.

Sephiroth stood before the door at the top of the stairs. Tifa raised the Masamune and charged. "SEPHIROTH!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO FATHER!!??!!?"

She screamed as she swung the sword over her shoulder.

Sephiroth whirled catching the sword by the hilt and jerking out of her hands. A mocking grin came over his face as he slashed her across the stomache.

She cried out in pain as she tumbled down the stairs coming to a painful stop at the bottom. Zack rushed in just in time to watch Sephiroth step through the door.

"Tifa!!" He said rushing over to her. Tifa turned her head to look at him with hateful and unforgiving eyes. "You're with him...i know you are, you planned this from the start!!"

Tifa spat hatefully. Zack was taken aback by this. "No! I had nothing to do with this!" He declared defiantly.

"LIAR!!!" Tifa shouted. "I hate Sephiroth, Shinra and you too." Zack frowned as he stood. Actions spoke louder than words, this he knew.

"If you won't beleive what i say, than at least judge by my actions, and allow me to end this madness." Without waiting for a reply he marched to the door drawing the Buster sword

and swinging it over his shoulder releasing a wave of blue energy into the door blowing it inwards. Then, without hesitation, he stepped through.


	9. Chapter 9

**FINAL FANTASYVII**

**LAST ORDER**

Chapter Nine

Oposing Sephiroth

Zack glared up at Sephiroth angrily. They stood in a large chamber filled with the glow of mako, tens of thousands of gallons worth of it lay about 30 feet below them.

Sephiroth stood on an elevated platform facing a statuette.

"Mother, i've finally come to free you from this pitiful prison that those fools trapped you in. Now we can go find the promised ladn together!" Sephiroth said excitedly.

Zack narrowed his eyes. "SEPHIROTH!!! WHY DID YOU DESTROY THE VILLIAGE!?!? WHY DID YOU HURT TIFA!!!!??" Zack demanded loudly.

Sephiroth ignored him, staring affectionately upon the metal statue before him.

"ANWSER ME SEPHIROTH!!!!!" Zack shouted with fury in his voice. Sephiroth began to laugh, almost hysterically so. Zack only grew angrier with this response.

"As the last of the Cetra, mother is the rightful ruler of this planet. But those worthless fools, snatched the planet away from you right mother? But do'nt

be said anymore, i'm here mother." Sephiroth said reaching for the statue. He grabbed the statue and ripped it free of the floor, then tossed it aside letting

topple into the mako below them.

Behind the statue was a glass tube full of a light blue transperant fluid. But the tubes occupant was a thing out of a nightmare. It was a large disfigured

female body, covered in odd and disguisting growths that oozed a dark green substance.

Sephiroth stepped before the tube as he spoke "We finally meet, mother." Zack was entirely sick of this, he walked up behind Sephiroth and pressed the tip

of his sword against the side of Sephiroth's neck. "What the hell happened to you Sephiroth?" Zack asked hatefuly.

"You traitor..." Sephiroth accused. Zack glared at the back of Sephiroth's head tensing his muscles. Sephiroth suddenly whirled around yanking the Masamune from the ground

beside him swinging it around with unrealistic speed. Zack pulled his sword back to gaurd his chest as the two swords met knocking Zack off his feet

and across the chamber.

Zack managed to catch his footing on some pipes behind him, he kicked off sending himself flying at Sephiroth bringing his sword down on his former companions head,

but Sephiroth raised the Masamune catching the blow and holding Zack at bay.

Zack's muscles bulged as he shoved against Sephiroth with all his might trying to force him into submission.

"And to think i trusted you, no you're not the Sephiroth i once knew!" Zack said through gritted teeth.

Sephiroth began to chuckle as he pushed the Buster sword back toward Zack, who pushed back feircely to no avail. Sephiroth suddenly pulled his sword back, and swung it around at Zack, who was unable

to block in time, the sword tore into his gut lifting him off his feet and throwing him up into the air, a trail of blood falling through the air behind him.

Zack crashed against one of the many large pipes in the room, hard. He quickly rolled onto his feet stumbling a little, though he managed to keep his footing.

"For the purpose of returning the planet from you fools to the hands of the Cetra, i was born." Sephiroth said as he jumped towards Zack, who could only turn his shoulder to absorb the hit.

Despite his superhuman strength and abilities he was unable to lift the Buster sword to meet the attack. The Masamune struck his shoulder gaurd sending him hurtling into

the wall befor falling onto his knees on the floor.

"For mothers sake." Sephiroth's calm voice came. Zack turned just in time to catch the Masamune across the chest, sending sliding into the wall that led to the pod chamber,

with such force that he smashed through it and came to a stop ontop of the nearest pod, his sword toppling onto the stairs. Zack's last though before blacking out was "_I...failed..._"

---------------------------------------

Cloud rushed into the reactor and raced to the pod chamber, paying no attention to the corpse lying by the door. But Tifa he noticed. "TIFA!!" He said rushing to her side.

Seeing she was'nt conciouss he checked her pulse. "Still alive..." He muttered. A groan up the stairs caught his attention, he rushed up to Zack in concern.

Upon seeing his bloody broken body, laying smashed against a pod he asked "Zack! What happened to you?" In a panicky tone.

"I...tried to cough cough...to stop...Sephiroth. Guess i...was'nt strong...enough." Zack replied weakly.

"Do'nt worry, i'll handle him!" Cloud said feircely, lifting the Buster sword from the floor.

He turned to the door a million thoughts racing through his head. But above all there was rage, and a deep thirst for revenge. He charged through the door and up towards Sephiroth,

who hearing the footsteps whirled just in time to get stabbed through the stomache.

"Gah! who are you?" Sephiroth said in a strained tone. "My home...my mother...Tifa...GIVE THEM BACK!!!!!" With that Cloud yanked the sword out of Sephiroth who promptly

collapsed.

Cloud rushed back down to Tifa's side, dropping the Buster sword as he did so. "Tifa...i'm sorry i never fulfilled my promise, i tried...i tried." Cloud said. Tifa may not have been dead,

but he doubted she could survive for long.

Then Sephiroth stumbled into the doorway, carrying what looked like Jenovas head under his arm. Sephiroth strode down past Cloud and wordlessly departed the room.

"Cloud...kill Sephiroth." Zack said in a strained tone.

Cloud grabbed the Buster sword with a nod, and rushed after Sephiroth. Sephiroth whirled on Cloud Masamune flashing up and impailing the teen. "Do'nt push your luck!" Sephiroth snarled.

Cloud cried out in pain, and also rage. He reached out and grabbed the blade of the Masamune and lifted Sephiroth into the air. "Imposiible!" Sephiroth declared in alarm.

With a final grunt of effort, Cloud hurled Sephiroth from the bridge and into the mako far below. Then he blacked out, and fell to the floor.


End file.
